In planning a journey, it is often desirable to arrive at a particular place at a particular time. For example, in travelling to the cinema, a person may wish to arrive 10 minutes before the film they wish to see is due to start. As another example, a person planning to travel by bus would like to arrive at the bus stop or station in time to catch the bus they need.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.